nuclear_thronefandomcom-20200223-history
Update History
This page contains all current updates of Nuclear Throne. 'Update #11 - Getting back into the habit - 11 January 2014' Features *Sounds for Chicken. *Sounds for Yung Venuz by Doseone. *Sounds for Lil Hunter. *Quadruple Machinegun! *The stats for best kills, loops and difficulty now show what mutant you were playing with. Balancing *Lower damage for the Snowbots. *Y.V. with Throne Butt now gets an even faster reload rate. Fixes *The low ammo sound effect no longer plays twice. *No more errors when doing quick restart from the pause menu. *Level generation has been optimized a bit, should be slightly faster. *Eagle Eyes now affects the spread of triple and quadruple machineguns as well. Misc *Eyes now gives a tip about Telekinesis. *First work on a new area started, but the Labs aren't far along yet to make them accessible. Soon. *Added Doseone to the credits. *Plasma bullets now leave some smoke. 'Update #10 - Voice of a Generation - 21 December 2013' Features *Voice acting for Fish, Crystal, Eyes, Melting, Plant, Robot and Steroids! *Campfire idle animations for every character! *Chicken now has a TV. See if you can recognize the movies she's watching. *Portal debris & lightning effects. Still very work in progress. *Sound effects for the Snowbots, I.D.P.D., and Snow Tanks. Sound effects for assassins have been updated. *Sounds to notify you of low ammo and HP. *An Ion Cannon. *Big Rats have been changed a bit. *Robot now plays a cool animation when eating. *Updated I.D.P.D. explosions, plasma explosions and Maggot Spawner art. Balancing *Lil' Hunter has been nerfed. He dodges and falls a lot slower now. *Tweaks to the city algorithm. *Lots of tiny things we forgot about. Fixes *Characters in the main menu should no longer be sitting on cacti. *Lil' Hunter getting killed now stops the boss music. *No more errors when music or ambient volume is set to 0. *Lil' hunter no longer gives error messages when killed after player death. *Fixed some game over sound bugs. *Freed some audio memory. Misc *Several minor tile art updates. *Chicken now plays a sound during slow motion. *Statues now sit on Crown Vault tiles. Update #9 - Corpses Everywhere - 15 December 2013 Features *New corpse sprites for most mutants. *New corpse sprites for most enemies. *Sounds when you swap weapons, conveniently letting you hear what weapon type you're equiping. Other than sounding great, this might save you some accidental explosion deaths. *New sounds for opening chests, and picking up weapons. *Some changes to the frog enemies. Balancing *Lucky Shot now gives you ammo even more often! *Crowns now undo stuff if you equip a different one. You'll get HP back from the Crown of Life, and lose a skillpoint from the Crown of Destiny. *Crown behaviour is still very much work in progress. Fixes *The Crown Vaults now work with gamepad! *Chicken's slow-motion now works properly with gamepad. *Chicken Sword now slashes in the right direction when standing close to the mouse. *Enemy speeds are capped on collision, possibly fixing enemies spawning outside of the level with the Crown of Blood. *Lil Hunter no longer gives errors when you die. *The Crown Vault will no longer kill you if you spawn close to the Crown. Misc *Gamepad autoaim now also targets props. Have fun shooting explosive barrels! *Updated Melting's image in the character select. *Plasma weapons now have a reload sound. *Lil Hunter now has blue fire. 'Update #8 - Add a little bass to that shotgun & a nuke to the arsenal. - 07 December 2013' Features *All mutation icons! *More weapon sounds! *More enemy sounds! *Nuke Launcher. NUUUUUUKE LAUNCHER! *Lil' Hunter got updated a lot. *Throne Butt now tells you what it does for your current mutant. *Some very mysterious changes to the Blood Launcher. *Loading screen now has support for "rare tips". *Lil' Hunter now has an intro like the other bosses. Balancing *Lower damage but higher rate of fire for the Katana. *Higher damage but lower rate of fire for the Sledgehammer. *Higher rate of fire for the Screwdriver. *Boiling Veins now make you immune to explosions and fire when under 50% health. Fixes *Sword icon changed a little bit. *Props with text on them will no longer flip. *Fixed spawning a bit for that secret enemy we added in the last update. *Portal spawn locations fixed a bit. Misc *Weapon reload now has more contrast on the HUD. *New icicle graphics. *More loading screen tips. *Shells now disappear with a slightly random interval. *New ice tiles in Frozen City. 'Update #7 - Chicken, Crowns, Gold & Much More - 30 November 2013' Features *Chicken! A katana-wielding mutant that can slow down time. *Crowns now work! They still need a lot of work, and some of them are horrible or unbalanced, but you can find them in the Crown Vault and mess around with them. *Gold weapons! That will start spawning after you loop the game. *A new B-skin. *Loading texts can now be based on the weapon you're carrying. *A secret, new, rare enemy in levels after Desert. Balancing *Crossbow Lungs renamed to Bolt Marrow, now makes bolts jump straight into nearby enemies. Lots of fun! *Plasma weapons now deal splash damage making them not quite useless. *Frogs walk away from you at spawn. *Less accuracy for the Auto Crossbow. *Ammo starting amounts are different. *Steroids ammo starting amounts are different. *More range for the Snow Tanks. Fixes *Weapons should no longer go through portals after death. *Portals should no longer spawn outside of levels. *Frozen City enemies now spawn when looping. *Gators no longer spawn inside walls. *Gators & Assassins now give Rads when killed before activated. *Health can no longer be negative. *When carrying a melee weapon only, the bullet ammo type no longer lights up on the HUD. Misc *Snowbot finalization & car pickup/throw animations. *Snow and ashes in the Frozen City. *A couple of new Frozen City props, including 2 rare ones. *Renamed Crossbow Lungs to Bolt Marrow. *Cool pedestals in the Crown Vaults. *Snowbots now leave dust trails when attacking. *Smoking Gators now carry their shotgun on their back. *Some more loading screen texts. *Snowtank graphics! *Y.V. now starts with a gold revolver. *Chainsaw is now a Jackhammer. *Big Dog corpses look slightly different. 'Update #6 - Smooth animations - 23 November 2013' Features *music for Frozen City and the Crown Vault. *new character walk animations. *new enemy walk animations. *a very basic early version of the Frozen City boss. *art for the snowbots. Balancing *no melee for snowbots carrying cars. *some I.D.P.D. spawn tweaking. *snow tanks now have a max range, and a longer startup time before they fire. *less accuracy for the minigun. Fixes *various tiny fixes *fixed the Scrapyard rain to also fall on top of the level Misc *new color for Robot's B-skin and energy weapons *some preparation for the crowns *new sniper gun *some extra tips during level load 'Update #5 - The Frozen City - 16 November 2013' Content *A new area, the Frozen City, featuring two new enemy types. *New weapons: wreak melee havok with the Chainsaw and Energy Hammer or use the new favorite here at Vlambeer, the Flak Cannon. *New mutation: Crossbow Lungs. Makes bolt-based weapons slightly homing towards the mouse. Probably still needs some work. Balancing *Snipers will wait a bit longer before firing at the start of a level. *Plant's snare no longer stops enemies completely, they can now escape given enough time. *Some small Big Dog changes. You now have some time to escape after it dies, it spams less missiles, and spawning next to it won't trigger it right away. *Slightly more screwdriver damage. *Impact Wrists now deals a bit less damage. Still needs some work! *The I.D.P.D. is no longer interested in the mysterious statues collecting rads, instead damage to the statues will sound their interdimensional alarms. Fixes *There should be no more enemies in Crown Vaults after you loop the game. *Vaults now return you to the next area instead of 4_1. *Killing props in a Vault will no longer spawn portals. *Getting Boiling Veins and walking into fire will no longer shake the screen like crazy. *Fire Trap scorchmarks are now also visible on grass. *Game no longer crashes if you kill Big Dog & it spawns a portal. *Some investigation into causes of lag/memory leaks. Will take a while to improve, but we're working on it. Misc *Cars now move slightly when hit. *The statue only spawns in X_2 areas now. No more cave statues. *Changed some character & skill texts. *Some of the contrast on Desert tiles has been changed. *Renamed Laser Sword to Energy Sword. 'Update #4 - The I.D.P.D. - 9 November 2013' Content *you can visit the mysterious Crown Vaults, even though there is not much there yet. *new mutation that might still need some work: Impact Wrists. makes corpses fly further and deal more damage on contact. *plant now has an idle animation in the menu. *the I.D.P.D. *mysterious statues. Balancing *bandits no longer shoot when you're standing super close. *changed the Discgun a bit, should no longer kill you randomly. *Plant's Snare now kills anything with less than 50% health when upgraded with Throne Butt. *Big Bandit should no longer drop nothing sometimes. *nerfed Fire Eater (now Boiling Veins) to lowered damage from explosions, no damage from fire. *slower Splinter Gun rate of fire. *nerfed Rabbit Foot, it now gives 60% more drops now instead of 100% more. Fixes *clicking a volume bar in the options menu now instantly sets the game to that volume. *music volume settings now also work for menu & boss music. *Flame Trap no longer make sounds when the portal has spawned. *portals no longer kill enemies. *corpse hitting something plays the hit sound effect. *double clicking now only works if you do it half a second before reload. shovel etc. won't give as much trouble now. *fixed nomusic.txt! *missed Plasma bullets no longer give people ammo with lucky shot. *fixed a bug with Scrap Yard boss spawning/making ravens fly when player is dead. *Sticky Grenade depth is now on top of enemies. Misc *renamed some mutations. *props now mirror randomly. *new campfire, barrel, torch graphics. *Plant's Snare now stops fire from traps. *Telekinesis now works on small pickups and weapons too. *Telekinesis now works on all non-player projectiles, including flame traps & toxic gas. *health pickups are now hearts instead of red crosses. *rolling with Fish while standing still rolls towards the mouse. *logo now pulsates instead of wiggles. 'Update #3 - 3 November 2013' Content *wave gun *plasma gun (needs sound effects) *plasma cannon (needs sound effects) *sentry gun (very unfinished) *plant b skin *new props (rotting cacti and -CLASSIFIED- in the desert, tires in the scrapyard, cocoons in caves) *some new mutation icons ' ' Fixes ' *fixed some music memory leaking *you can now use the mouse in the menu while in gamepad mode *quick restarting no longer gives you big weapon chests *fixed music stopping at quick restart *menu no longer crashes when pressing escape at the logo *characters can be selected again in the menu *picking up a weapon with control no longer does that every frame ;) *fixed young venuz airhorn and metal hit sound effects. *big rats can no longer be killed with the snare. '''Misc ' *gamepad quick restart with (A) *toxics should now disappear when portal spawns *added "fit to the screen" option *slightly updated logo with better kerning *splinter gun changed around a bit *robot description now says "EATS GUNS", way cooler *cave sparkles *new pipe graphics *less energy weapon screenshake *lots of crown vault work, not public yet, sorry 'Notes ' *save file will be reset, sorry. we probably won't have save files that transfer between builds until we get character unlocks in. '''Update #2 - 28 October 2013 Content *options screen *gamepad support (with sliiiight autoaim) *options and stats are now saved *escape no longer ends the game, goes to a placeholder pause screen *crisp scaling Bugfixes *crowns no longer travel with you after quick restart *guns no longer travel with you after quick restart *potential steam overlay/screenshot fix *potentially fixed yung venuz airhorn crashes *possibly fixed the double player bug (kinda sad to remove this... such a cool bug) *you now always fight mixed enemies when looping (instead of having 1 level with desert enemies first) *broke and then fixed the boss intros :P *game is now smarter with memory use, should increase performance for some people! Balancing *laser sword now costs 2 ammo per swing (needs testing) *LUCKY SHOT now gives you ammo more often *more accuracy with EAGLE EYES *even less accuracy for steroids *big bandit can now drop ammo and health instead of just ammo. *lower sewer pipe hp *eyes now attracts chests with telekinesis Misc. *big dog waking up should make ravens fly *some new robot texts *added number of loops to the gameover screen *quit button in the menu *added total loops and best loops stat *new euphoria icon *big dog no longer fires missiles after death *E to pick up becomes X with gamepad *renamed RECYCLE GUT into METAL TEETH *gamepad set to 0 when not detected at startup *sliiiightly bigger maggot hitbox *shift and control also pick up weapons Notes *when playing with gamepad, plug it in and make sure it's active before starting up the game. *the pause screen doesn't work properly in the dark levels. *in the options screen, you can't directly control the SFX volume yet. We'll look into a way to get this working eventually. *gamepad controls have been designed for xbox 360 controller. We'll eventually add customizable controls. For now: left stick moves, right stick aims, right trigger/bumper fires, left bumper for special, x to pick up weapons, y to swap weapons, start to pause. *the whole options screen will eventually get an overhaul to make it look and function a bit better. we'll then also add gamepad support for the options screen. 'Update #1 - 20 October 2013' Content *new menu & level up interface *character power preview images (these will be animated eventually) *basic portal effect inbetween levels *there are a couple of new skill icons, our artist Paul Veer is still working on making the rest look that nice. *ambient sounds for all areas, filter on ambient sounds when in the portal *various new sound effects *two new work in progress weapons: the toxic bow and splinter gun *props in sewers (pipes and toxic barrels) *car wrecks in scrapyard *it now rains in the scrapyard! poor birds Characters *steroids throne butt changed, now makes all weapons fully automatic and 1/5 of shots don't cost any ammo! *fish now rolls in movement direction instead of towards mouse *plant throne butt now makes the snare kill anything under 1/3 health instead of dealing damage Bugfixes *you can now add a file called "nomusic.txt" or "NOMUSIC.TXT" to the game folder to mute the music. *there should be less crashes at level loading. *game no longer stays in 4_1 after first loop. *more impact effect tweaks, causing less of a delay when hitting a pile of maggots with a melee weapon. *big dog gunangle bug when player dies before he "wakes up" fixed *fire traps no longer damage props or wake up the big dog *shotgun bullets should no longer clip through walls *weapons should no longer rotate like crazy when stuck in walls *music no longer stops when quick restarting *hopefully fixed the shotgun crashes *various random optimization things and small fixes Balancing *slightly more ammo for energy weapon pickups *melee weapons only deal damage once now *ever so slightly lower assault rifle rate of fire *slightly lower slugger rate of fire *lower triple machinegun spread, making it actually useful *slightly more screwdriver range'Misc' *radiation canisters now glow *HUD is now shown when loading/leveling *skill icons on the HUD now drawn closer to the side *robot now INSTALLS UPDATES instead of SELECT MUTATIONS *debris now disappears after a while *enemy slash animation is longer *grenade launchers no longer automatic *lower sound effect volume *changed the character descriptions around a bit